Epic Furcorn
|release date = 2018-09-05 |release version = 2.2.2 |element1 = Plant |element2 = Cold |class = Epic |subclass = Natural |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Plant, Cold, Earth, Gold |beds required = 2 |size = 1 x 1 |breeding time = |enhanced time = |breeding = Plant Island: + Clamble and Fwog Cold Island: + Spunge and Maw Earth Island: + Thumpies and Drumpler |likes = |buying price gem = 150 |selling price coin = 5,500 |placement xp = 2,750 |rare version = Rare Furcorn |regular version = Furcorn }} Description The Epic Furcorn first appeared on the 5th of September 2018. The Epic Furcorn is similar to the common and rare versions, however its coat of fur is much more fluffy and unkempt giving it a spherical appearance, its fur is also noticeably blue. Instead of a single leaf branch protruding from the top of its head, the Epic Furcorn has numerous little spikey branches and two large antler shaped stalks. Its eyes and eyelids are a pinkish color. Unlike the other two Furcorns, the Epic Furcorn has two toes instead of three, it has small spots on its coat, and its teeth are larger and blunter. Song Same as regular Furcorn Song. Breeding is only available for breeding (or buying) during limited time events. The combination to breed Epic Furcorn is different for each island. * Plant Island: + Clamble and Fwog * Cold Island: + Spunge and Maw * Earth Island: + Thumpies and Drumpler Breeding Time is 17 hours regular, 12 hours and 45 minutes enhanced time. Availability was available to breed and purchase in the Market during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes }} Strategy Name Origin See Furcorn. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Spooktacle Epic Furcorn Spooktacle 2019.png|2019 With the first appearance of Epic Furcorn dressing up on September 13th 2019 to September 16th 2019, as a celebration of Friday the 13th, it comes with Epic Furcorn with a similar costume to its original and Rare variants. Yay Epic Furcorn Yay 2018.png|2018 - 2019 On December 12st, 2018, Epic Furcorn dressed up with green-and-white socks and what appears to be baubles attached to its branches. It was one of the first Epics ever to dress up for the Festival of Yay. This costume was repeated for 2019. Notes * The Epic Furcorn was one of the first Epic Monsters released along with the Epic Noggin on September 5th, 2018. Interestingly, the Rare Furcorn was also the first Rare Monsters to be released. * The Epic Furcorn was the first monster to have a Dipster as a like. * Epic Furcorn is one of the first Epics to dress up for both the Spooktacle and the Season of Yay. Category:Monsters Category:Epic Monsters Category:Earth Island Category:Plant Island Category:Gold Island Category:Cold Island Category:Plant Category:Cold Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Mirror Islands Category:Natural Monsters